Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10)
The 10th season 'of 'Cube Ultra Hardcore, also known as Season X, premiered on October 14, 2014, and concluded on October 30, 2014, consisting of 9 episodes. The season introduced zero new partcipants, but twenty-two returning veterans, lowering the rosted down to twenty-two participants. In this season of UHC, there are 22 participants split into 11 teams of 2 scattered across a 2000x2000 arena, where players are able to transfer health between one-another. The last remaining team is deemed the winner. The season was hosted by Graser10, the server was hosted by Badlion, and the intro was created by PatClone. The season followed a 2-day format, new episodes every other day, beginning on the premiere date and onward. Teams *xBayani *ChildDolphin *HeyImBee *KermitPlaysMC *Devon_Mines *ThatOneTomahawk *Dfield *DaHbomb *Grapeapplesauce *StrauberryJam *GraserMC *TYBZI *JWingWangWong *FollowKevn *Kiinqtonq *TalekioYT *Minecraft4Meh *PatClone *MrMitch361 *TheCampingRusher *Pokediger1 *TofuuGaming Summary First Death The first death of Season 10 was attributed to PatClone of Crimson Team when a creeper blew him up in an abandoned mineshaft, leaving teammate Minecraft4Meh to solo the rest of the season. Still determined to win, Minecraft4Meh would later entered the Nether and came out with saddle, horse armour and enough ingredients to make Strength potions. Discoveries The Crimson Team was not the only team to have made discoveries early in the season. ThatOneTomahawk and Devon_Mines from Lime Team entered the Nether and immediately found a Nether fortress. They manage to scavenge enough ingredients required to make Strength, Swiftness and Instant Health potions. Meanwhile DaHbomb and Dfield of Yellow Team found saddles and horse armour from a Skeleton spawner which they later equipped on to their horse. One of the notable discoveries of this season was when Blue Team consisting of Grapeapplesauce and StrauberryJam found a stronghold in a ravine. From the stronghold they obtained enough enchanted books to make Sharpness 4 sword for both of them. Whilst Blue Team was exploring the stronghold, TalekioYT and Kiingtong from Magenta Team stumbled upon Blue Team’s cave. Confident with their enchanted gears, Magenta Team headed in but immediately backed away when they discovered it belonged to Grapeapplesauce, a known excellent PVP-er. On their way out of the cave, they met with ChildDolphin and xBayani of Green Team who had also found Blue Team’s cave. They clashed swords with TalekioYT pinning and killing ChildDolphin, marking first blood while xBayani managed to escaped the duo. To compensate for the loss of his teammate, xBayani planned to establish an army of wolves. He went back into caving in search for Skeleton bones but was unfortunately doomed to fall by one, eliminating Green Team. Yellow Team’s horses proved to be advantageous when they battled with Purple Team consisting of Pokediger1 and a near full diamond armoured TofuuGaming. They managed to single out and killed Pokediger1 but as a result TofuuGaming escaped their clutches. TofuuGaming continued roaming the map and eventually discovered a Nether portal on the surface. The portal belonged to GraserMC and TYBZI of Gold Team who had just entered it not very long ago. Hoping to get something, TofuuGaming entered the Nether and would later discovered the Gold Team in a very narrow staircase. Coming from behind, TofuuGaming landed the first hit on TYBZI and with barely enough room to fight back, TYBZI was killed and so did GraserMC, eliminating Gold Team. TofuuGaming unfortunately came out from the Nether with no Nether warts. Potions, Horses & Sharpness 4 Meanwhile Lime Team’s potions and Blue Team’s Sharpness 4 Iron sword were put to the test when they engaged each other. Despite ThatOneTomahawk being unenchanted, he was still able to defeat StrauberryJam. Grapeapplesauce and his Sharpness 4 sword however proved too difficult to handle as even with Lime Team’s Instant Health potions and their heart transfer strategy, ThatOneTomahawk and Devon_Mines were killed back-to-back, eliminating Lime Team. Grapeapplesauce continued his killing streak when in a bow fight, he knocked off FollowKevn from Gray Team off a treetop, killing him with fall damage. His low hearted teammate. JWingWangWong then took off with FollowKevn’s horse but a trip into a cave with the horse later killed him by wall suffocation, eliminating Gray Team. Grapeapplesauce then encountered the Yellow Team and their horses. The combination of Sharpness 4 sword and Strength potion he looted from the Lime Team, Grappeapplesauce was able to kill DaHbomb but was subsequently killed by Dfield, eliminating Blue Team. Dfield then engaged in a horse battle with Minecraft4Meh. The battle was brought down to a ravine which Dfield then abandoned his horse. Minecraft4Meh meanwhile continued to fight on his horse and along with Strength potion, he successfully eliminated Yellow Team. Minecraft4Meh would then utilized the bottom of the ravine as his storage place. Top 5 Teams With multiple Strength and Swiftness potions under Minecraft4Meh's belt and Tofuugaming's near full diamond armor, made both Minecraft4Meh and TofuuGaming became the dominant player by this point. Other teams include the Magenta Team, heyimbee and KermitPlaysMC from Red Team who have been hopping between sky bases and the White Team consisting of TheCampingRusher and MrMitch361, both unenchanted and with a horse that was later stolen by TofuuGaming. Minecraft4Meh became the dominant player as his killing streak continued when he met with Red Team. With Minecraft4Meh armed with a golden head and Strength potion, Red Team could not put up much resistance which led to their elimination. Minecraft4Meh then engaged in another horse fight with TofuuGaming. TofuuGaming in his near full diamond armour forced Minecraft4Meh to consume his last Strength potion and drew the fight back into the same ravine. TofuuGaming had to abandon his horse when he was stuck in the ravine while Minecraft4Meh abandoned his to get down into the ravine. TofuuGaming tried to deal Minecraft4Meh with fall damage but Minecraft4Meh healed up with a golden head and killed TofuuGaming, eliminating Purple Team. As the bottom of the ravine also served as Minecraft4Meh’s storage place, he lingered there to brew more Strength potion but realized he needed water. Meanwhile Team Magenta spotted Minecraft4Meh from the top of the ravine and began bow shooting him. With no horse, no Strength potion and despite at a severe height disadvantage, Minecraft4Meh was still able to endure hits and blocked his was up to the top only to be double teamed to death, eliminating Crimson Team. The Chase The Magenta Team inherited Minecraft4Meh’s diamond armour and was prepared to face off the final team, White Team. Due to the massive gear gap, the White Team could hardly do any damage to the Magenta Team on a bow fight. This resorted to the White Team to run as long as they can hoping to they could do some form of fall damage but was ultimately killed in a sword fight, eliminating the White Team and crowned TalekioYT and Kiingtong of the Magenta Team the winners of UHC Season 10. Elimination Trivia *It was known that Dul would not participate Season 10 due to her attending college, which also means that Season 9 could be possibly her last season attending. **Further info about Dul's explanation on her tumblr ask. *Shep did not return to Season 10 due to unknown reasons, but possible reasons are: internet issues, connection issues, computer issues, or he wasn't able to attend. Before Season 10 began; he has said that he is/was ordering a gaming computer which could also be a reason as to why he did not compete. *No new participants will be joining this season, but two players did not return and those are Dul and Shep. * The first team to use the sharing health mechanic was Devon and Tomahawk. * In this season there was a glitch where some people in full health are on 10 and the other people in full health were on 20. * Throughout this season, there was a glitch causing some people to receive the incorrect amount of hearts when transferred. * Grapeapplesauce and Minecraft4Meh had the most amount of kills, with 4. * Talekio first drew blood. * H and Dfield encountered a team but let them go. * Straub and Grape called themselves the Fruity Brothers. * This was PatClone's last season, he said in his second episode of UHC S10, he said he would no longer be in the group. *MrMitch lost all of his footage due to a broken computer. **Bee also lost some of her footage, only having episodes 1-2 available and 3-8 accidentally deleted. * Coincidentally, Lime and Green Team are the first two team to be out and they are both shades of green * Rusher stayed the longest at 10 hearts. Go Rusher! * This is the first time two teams did not notice each other until they were within a block from each other. (Tofuu from team purple and TYBZI from team gold ran into each other on a staircase). * JWingWangWong becomes the second person to suffocate and the only person since Season 1. * The winners of this season were also the two-finalists of S9. * First blood chain: None! Talekio drew first blood and won the game. * The person who drew first blood in this season also won. This is the second season that this has happened, unless you consider portal trapping first blood or you count Tomahawk as winning Season 4. * Talekio wins his second season in a row which hasn't happened since S3, with Tofuu. * After this season; all participants that is active (S10) has made it to the Top 10 at least once with the exception of Kevin * Red, Lime, and Magenta teams were the only ones to use the exchange of hearts. Likely, due to the amount of players that died early on. ** Lime Team is the only team to use heart transfer in mid combat against Blue Team * Deaths: 17 players died by PvP, 1 player died by a mob, and 2 players died by environment. * Blue Team, Magenta Team, and Crimson Team had the most kills with each team having 4 kills. ** The most kills a player had is 4 kills, with Grape and Mc4Meh both sharing this. * Graser, Tybzi, Rusher, and Mr. Mitch have said that they have noticed a decrease in mobs (mostly spiders in need for cobwebs ) * Graser and Tybzi found veins of 10 for gold. * The White team was the only team that didn't enchant the armors and weapons and survived till the final fight. * Participants who used horses in this season includes Minecraft4Meh, Dfield, DaHbomb, FollowKevn, TheCampingRusher, JWingWangWong (inherited from FollowKevn) and TofuuGaming (stolen from TheCampingRusher) * Teams Gold, Lime, Red and White were all teams in which the teammates died from the same person. Team Lime was entirely eliminated from Grapeapplesauce, Team Gold from TofuuGaming, Team Red from Minecraft4Meh, and Team White from Kiingtong Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation '' Videos Category:UHC